


Captain's Log

by mettle



Category: Campaign (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, M/M, not sure when exactly but post myrkr pre mandalore, so leenik makes so many typos ofc hhfdns, text fic format, this is also set around the start of the podcast bc im only around episode 50!, tryin rly hard to stay in character, tryst typical sexual humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mettle/pseuds/mettle
Summary: [00:21:03] tryst: shame how in space no one has the right frequency to swipe right on your space tinder profile





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY..................i love campaign a lot also i had no intention of putting angst so close to the beginning of the fic but whoops
> 
> IM...100% SURE THAT THESE EVENTS IN THIS CHAPTER ARENT IN ORDER BUT.....i just wanted to post this finally its been sitting unfinished forever...this is also super short im sorry hdbhhsnhdhdhdhhd

`[09:52:50] tryst`:  
so  
new dawn new day new grand idea by the one and only tryst valentine  
a log of our adventures and perhaps the women  
mainly for a list of names to refer back to i uh  
dont really want to be in one of THOSE situations again  
ANYWAYS  
data on the what I like to call...the traps and the slaps  
and I guess the chaps  
and the frappes  
anakin skywalker I miss space starbucks  


#####

` [10:09:26] tryst`:  
I feel the need to clarify that this is not, in fact, a diary of any kind  
if I wanted to be compared to Leenik in any way I would be grovelling over a senseless romance novel instead of like, actually getting some  
which is something I can do very easily if you were wondering  
so...thanks but no thanks  


#####

` [06:47:27] tryst`:  
leenik stole my nail polish  
HE DOESNT EVEN HAVE NAILS TO PAINT

#####

` [07:11:09] tryst`:  
he was painting tonys nails 

#####

` [21:52:28] tryst`:  
been thinking about what to repaint our camo to  
next design: jazz funk  
we got a booth already in the kitchen! we're already halfway there  
and the best thing? we can just pretend to be one of those travelling radio com broadcasters  
i always thought i came off as a great com host if i do say so myself  
and if i tell lyn that she'll think that i'm doing it for the crew and NOT just so i have an excuse to bring out all my theremins into the cockpit  
its an excuse to scratch my itch to do arts n crafts lately too  
make a sweet 'vornskr on board' sticker  
oh and one for tamlin too i guess  
itll be great! we'd be TOTALLY inconspicuous  
no one will know its us!

` [22:01:52] tryst`:  
wait no

#####

`[20:08:37] tryst`:  
I. hate. lizards. 

`[20:39:51] tryst`:  
AND VORNSKRS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

`[21:21:45]tryst`:  
AND ANOTHER THING,  
_[shortened for length]_

`[data expunged--datasequence#733: message(s) too extensive and/or graphic in nature--server corruption due to droid perturbation prevented]`

#####

`[00:35:23]tryst`:  
THIS IS NOT A DIARY 

#####

`[00:52:33] tryst`:  
i dont think tonys used to the ship yet  
i can still hear him scurrying around  
that mutt needs to get his climbing addiction under control like honestly  
whys he even climbing in the first place doesnt he realise theres nowhere to go  
haha what an idiot  
i can still hear him despite my new scheme of listening to herglic calls on full blast to lull me to sleep

`[01:02:41] tryst`:  
.....or maybe the scratching i'm hearing isnt tony but rather the nest of rabid bunnies infesting our walls  
well! what does it matter, a pests a pest right  
haha got him  
......droid set a reminder to move myself to on fleek tomorrow

#####

`[17:12:25] tryst`:  
what. a criffing day  
thats...thats all i can think to say right now  
...  
...  
yeah

#####

[00:29:53] `tryst`:  
...  
...  
...  
this is lesai isnt it  
this is what it does to you?  
and bacta's addicted to this stuff?  
anakin what a criffing.......  
moron

`[01:54:28] tryst`:  
...  
now that i-  
ugh  
i hate this

`[02:47:21] tryst`:  
now that i dont feel anything at all  
its easy to notice that i...  
i really...  
i really worry about him, don't i?

`[05:01:43] tryst`:  
i hope he realises that hes a valued member as well  
heh...that stuff can really do things to a person, huh

#####

`[13:52:20] tryst`:  
man! a couple more sleepless nights is really the last thing i need  
its already hard to sleep enough with the vornskr and the rabbits  
and the...lizards...and, literally everything else on the ship  
...but as always, tryst valentine will power through  
like he always does, all the time  
even if it involves holding a lightsaber to a child in critical condition  
...anyways tony has recently infiltrated me and leenik's room at night...like it wasnt cramped enough already in there  
that mutt really loves finding new ways to push my buttons and NOT in a good way  
so its even harder to sleep now leenik's getting his gross bug stink all over my me-space

`[14:01:21] leenik`:  
........trysft u know these logs arebnt private right

`[14:01:38] tryst`:  
what


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heart emoji heart emoji heart emoji heart em
> 
> pwease tell me if theres any spelling mistakes APRT FROM LEENIK THOSE R INTENTIONAL anywasy its 4:30am n i dont proof read my shid! i love the star war

`[14:03:42] bacta`:  
So, um...tryst...

`[14:04:11] tryst`:  
yea  
wait i know that tone of voice

`[14:04:24] bacta`:  
I......wrote that down

`[14:04:30] tryst`:  
listen if youre looking for a repeat of the sex whip incident youve got the wrong guy  
it should be a known fact that i don't crumble 'cuz of a lil public humiliation  
except in very, VERY specific situations- anyways  
i aint scared of you bacta  
i am currently several rooms away from you  
............and am feeling very, very safe

`[14:06:53] bacta`:  
The....the what incident?  
Okay just, listen  
We put these in place in case of situations in need of...EMERGENCY contact  
........Unless you consider nail polish theft an emergency tryst?

`[14:07:10] tryst`:  
well as a matter of fact

`[14:07:18] bacta`:  
Actually...dont answer that

`[14:07:28] tryst`:  
you're the one who asked buddy!  
ah...it's times like this i'm reminded why bacta isn't captain of the mynock  
thank anakin theres at least one person who has common sense round here

`[14:08:23] bacta`:  
Ah yes! Lyntel of course 

`[14:09:42] tryst`:  
close buuuuut switch the t with the first l and add an r in beside there and you're halfway there bud keep it up

`[14:10:02] leenik`:  
tryst u camt read analog clocks

`[14:10:07] tryst`:  
leenik.

`[14:10:28] bacta`:  
That...brings up an important mystery actually  
How are you even able to log this...how are you even able to read this?!

`[14:10:36] tryst`:  
what do you mean i am...perfectly capable of making a simple log entry  
having trust in your reliable captain is free and we. Are. BROKE, Bacta!

`[14:11:05] lyn`:  
........  
THIS? THIS IS WHY YOU ASKED ME TO REPROGRAM THE EXPLORATION DROID TO PROCESS SPEECH RECOGNITION?

`[14:11:18] tryst`:  
yikes!!!

`[14:11:26] bacta`:  
Ah! well  
Guess mysteries are closed then

`[14:11:42] tryst`:  
what!!! no!  
uh! i dont see a clipboard in ur hand!!  
i'm not aware of any current ongoing mission!!!  
unless that mission is Bully Tryst Valentine!!!!!  


`[14:12:32] leenik`:  
acytally bacta has the notes app open on hs datapad  
which is really a space clipboard if u think abt it

`[14:12:35] tryst`:  
LEENIK.

`[14:12:43] leenik`:  
=:P

_`--user:lyn renamed datalog--#033"Recipes-for-Victory"--to-"Tryst-Bully-Circle"--` _

`[14:13:21] bacta`:  
Recipes......for.........victory.

[14:13:19] `tryst`:  
...it was the only way KAT would save the log alright

`[14:13:41] lyn`:  
Anakin I wish you guys had just left me for dead on that force lizard prison of a planet

#####

`[17:58:40] tryst`:  
hey...lyns only been here for a day how does she have access to these logs anyways 

`[18:01:23] lyn`:  
Oh, honey.......  
Well, for one, I am one of the two technicians on this ship  
Two...y'know you might as well have been a com host honestly, Leenik we...really need to work on security

`[18:01:31] leenik`:  
yes i am also surprised that we have so far been leftv unmurdered 

`[18:01:37] lyn`:  
And three...I am one of the two technicians on this ship.  
How did you think I WOULDN'T have access to the ship logs?

`[18:02:04] tryst`:  
bro code!  
that goes for all of u guys actually!  
there is NO POINT in having bro code in effect if no one will stick to it

`[18:02:37] bacta`:  
Well! I think we've already established that honour rules are something we need to collectively work on following  
We have been know to break a couple of promises, and leave a kid or two hanging so to speak  
Right Tryst?

`[18:03:06] tryst`:  
hmm

`[18:03:23] lyn`:  
Bacta...it's fair to be upset about it but it was a tough situation  
There's nothing we can do about it now

`[18:04:01] tryst`:  
i for one have no idea what hes talking about i have never left a high five unfulfilled in my lifetime

`[18:04:24] bacta`:  
.....Yeah  
Guess you're right

`[18:04:28] tryst`:  
c'mooon i'm always right

`[18:06:19] bacta`:  
...

#####

`[21:16:59] lyn`:  
You know  
Tryst, it is astonishing how youre so good at cracking codes despite your need of a reprogrammed droid to make a single data log

`[21:17:28] tryst`:  
well jokes on you codes aren’t words

`[21:17:42] leenik`:  
code words

`[21:17:59] tryst`:  
I...hate you

`[21:18:27] bacta`  
We should..REALLY keep these logs clear for the important stuff

`[21:18:34] leenik`:  
yea?

`[21:18:48] tryst`:  
i thought team building was important bacta

`[21:19:13] bacta`  
Considering how you and Leenik are interacting in these logs I think it's fair to say that the opposite of bonding is going on here

`[21:19:32] tryst`:  
whaaaaaaat no  
what part of this ISN'T bonding are you sure YOU aren't actually the one who can't read?

`[21:20:30] bacta`  
.....pfft well...considering your family, your interactions with Leenik are intended to be affectionate I guess

`[21:20:52] leenik`:  
aw!!!!!!!!!!!  
trst!!!!! i hate u too buddy!!!!!!

`[21:21:07] tryst`:  
hah! watch it

`[21:21:32] leenik`:  
i hate all of yu!!!!

`[21:22:01] tryst`:  
yeah, yeah  
......i hate you all too i guess

`[21:23:39] bacta`  
.....  
:-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i luv u bacta

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading... :' ]


End file.
